Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea is a RPG maker game created by Deep-Sea Prisoner in late 2013. Plot A clear blue sea under a beautiful blue sky. After a long departure, the sea witch Wadanohara travels back home with her familiars. But her ex-familiar, the shark Samekichi, appears to block her way: "You shouldn't be here... Leave this sea, right now." It follows the adventures of a young sea witch, named Wadanohara, who is narrating her story to you. While exploring islands with her three familiars, she encounters her ex-familiar, a shark boy named Samekichi, who tells her she should leave the sea forever. Things start to go downhill when war is declared on her ocean home by the Tosatsu Kingdom, led by Princess Tosatsu, for reasons unknown. It's up to Wadanohara to use her magic to keep the invaders out. But a mysterious traitor is among them — and the prime suspect is Samekichi. Endings Bad End 1 - Sea Monster While on the Rocky Mount with Orca, he will battle Wadanohara, asking if it's true witch meat tastes very delicious. As always, you have a choice of fleeing from battle with the “escape” option. To begin this ending, select it. Orca states her fleeing battle is a letdown before advancing upon her, asking how witches taste once again. Wadanohara tells him to stay away to no avail, then begin crying for help to Samekichi; Orca states he’s already dead, causing Wadanohara to begin to cry. Wadanohara begins begging to Orca, saying she doesn’t want “this”. She cries out a long “''no''” before noises of what sounds to be tearing flesh or something equally gruesome is heard. A red screen shows up with Orca standing with a cigarette, a bloody arm of Wadanohara’s on the ground beside him. Orca laughs and says “not too bad” before the screen pixelates out. Bad End 2 - Betrayal Toward the end of the game, while in the castle, Sal abducts Samekichi, and the player is given the option to rescue him or move on. If the player chooses to rescue him, they will head the way Sal went, leading to the second bad ending. The player heads down a dark corridor. The screen turns black for a minute, and it is shown afterward that Dolphi and Memoca have been violently killed. Fukami's eyes turn red, and he proceeds to presumably disembowel Wadanohara. After killing Wadanohara, Fukami comes to his senses, saying this isn't what he wanted. Sal appears, telling Fukami that he chose this path himself before welcoming him to the Red Sea. Normal End 1 - The Red Sea Witch Wadanohara finds Sal and an injured Samekichi. When the player talks to Samekichi, a cutscene starts. Sal gives Wadanohara an option to trust Sal to save the sea and Samekichi. In the first playthrough of this cutscene, the player is forced to choose this option, as "Trust Sal" is the only option available to the player. Wadanohara will walk towards Sal, saying that she will trust him. Samekichi calls out to Wadanohara, which causes her to turn towards him, facing away from Sal. Sal takes this chance to knock Wadanohara to the ground. He then rapes her in front of Samekichi, while he pleads for Sal to stop. After some time, Samekichi passes out due to his injuries, and the screen goes black. After a period of time, Samekichi wakes up to find that Wadanohara's attire has changed, along with her personality. Wadanohara says that Sal taught her the way the sea is supposed to be, and states she is happy. Normal End 2 - The Blue Sea Witch To get to this ending, one must have played The Red Sea Witch ending (the first Normal End) first. Wadanohara finds Sal and an injured Samekichi. When the player talks to Samekichi, a cutscene starts. Sal gives Wadanohara an option to trust Sal to save the sea and Samekichi. In the second playthrough of this cutscene, the player will have the option to not trust Sal. If that option is chosen, Sal will attack Samekichi once more. After a moment, Wadanohara gets up and, with the power of her Father's staff, restores the sea, sacrificing her own life in the process. The final scene shows Samekichi regretting how he couldn't do anything and that a world without Wadanohara is worthless to him. In the end, Samekichi dives into the water. It is unknown if Samekichi commits suicide but it is heavily implied, regarding his emotional state. True End To get to this ending, one must have played The Red Sea Witch ending (the first Normal End) and The Blue Sea Witch ending (the second Normal End) first. Wadanohara finds Sal and an injured Samekichi. When the player talks to Samekichi, a cutscene starts. Sal gives Wadanohara an option to trust Sal to save the sea and Samekichi. In the third playthrough of this cutscene, the player will have the option to do nothing If that option is chosen, Wadanohara will question Sal on why he did the things he did. Sal will respond that they were both doing what they thought was right. Sal then quickly dashes forward and stabs Wadanohara through the chest with the Sacred Sword, before retreating into the true Sea of Death. Samekichi drinks some of Wadanohara's blood (which gives familiars great power), and begins to follows him in, telling Wadanohara that he will find the sword and return the sea to normal, but Wadanohara warns him that he will be sealed away in the Sea of Death forever. Samekichi informs her that he doesn't care about the sea but only wishes to make her happy, before charging through the portal to the Sea of Death. The ending sequence starts with the recovering Wadanohara going to the boat to be alone, where she admits her feelings for Samekichi and start blaming herself for his disappearance. Fukami then approaches her, and comforts her, telling her it's not her fault as Wadanohara cries into his arms. Shortly after, the postman approaches her, telling her he found her ocarina floating in the water and knew it was hers as he originally got it for Samekichi to give to her. Wadanohara then starts to play it, telling herself she'll stay strong and await Samekichi's return. It then returns to the "Sea Witch" concluding the tale and inviting the listener (the player) to watch the full moon with her. They return to the surface, where under the full moon, Samekichi returns and embraces the Sea Witch, revealed to be Wadanohara as it fades to white. Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2013 Category:Games by Deep-Sea Prisoner